Jackson, t'es un crétin !
by Lyssiae
Summary: Petit OS sur la relation entre Percy et son frère Daemon


**Petit OS tout con, fait sur un coup de tête**

**C'est partit pour un petit machin stupide sur Mr Jackson et son petit frère, Daemon Stein.**

**Ce dernier m'appartient, mais pas Percy, dommage =)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

17 h, Percy retourna à son bungalow pour se changer, ses vêtements étant complètement déchiquetés à cause de Clarisse. Il détestait s'entraîner avec elle, non seulement elle le laminait presque à chaque fois, mais en plus, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des bouts de tissus reliés par des fils. Bien sur, ça ne déplaisait pas aux filles, mais ça, Percy l'ignorait.

Il allait mettre son t-shirt, et son regard fut attiré par une feuille, posée sur sa table de nuit.

« _Jackson, t'es un crétin et je te déteste ! _

_Continue de lire, la flotte est ton amie_

_D. _»

La plupart des gens auraient pensé à un canular et auraient simplement jeté la feuille. Mais Percy sourit, il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et versa son contenu sur la feuille.

L'encre se dilua et de nouveaux caractères apparurent.

« _Percy,_

_Si c'est toi qui lit cette lettre, Bravo, t'as trouvé la solution ! T'es peut être pas si con que ça en faite._

_Si ce n'est pas toi, alors tu es certainement Annabeth, ou bien Destiny. Sois gentille, laisses ça, ou alors file la à Cervelle d'Algue. Merci_

_Bref, Percy. Déjà, je pense que ce j'ai écrit avant : T'es un crétin et je te déteste._

_Ouai, en faite, t'es juste un crétin. _

_Je voulais te dire, enfin t'écrire parce que j'aurais sûrement pas le courage de te parler en face, que je suis désolé, pour tout._

_J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma place ici, et pour être honnête, j'ai même l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague. _

_C'est moi, le crétin en faite. Qui voudrait d'un crétin comme fils ? Certainement pas un dieu. _

_Alors je vais partir._

_Comme on passe notre temps à s'entraîner au combat, je suis certain de pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul._

_Et puis, même si je meurs, tout le monde s'en fout, moi le premier._

_J'espère juste que quand tu lira ça, je serais déjà partit. Quoi que, au fond, moi je m'en fout. _

_J'ai pas été un super frère, toi non plus d'ailleurs. En faite, j'ai plus l'impression d'être la vieille connaissance. Tu sais, celle que tu as vu une fois, et qu'un ami d'un ami emmène quelque part. LE genre de personne dont on à rien à foutre, et qu'on ne reverra pas._

_J'espère que ce sera le cas, que je ne vous reverrais jamais. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ça voudrais dire que j'ai échoué. _

_Et je déteste échouer. _

_Franchement, je me fiche totale de ce qu'on pense de moi, et plus les gens me détestent, et moins j'aurais de mal à tout plaquer pour fuir._

_Parce que oui, je fuis. _

_Comme j'ai fait toute ma vie, fuir. C'est ce que je fais le mieux, et ça tombe bien, je ne suis bon qu'à ça. Ah, et à décevoir les gens aussi. Je suis doué pour ça._

_Je ne vous dirais pas au revoir, parce que vous êtes des crétins. Et surtout, parce que je connais Alyxia, Vanessa, Piper, Lacy et les frères Alatir. Si je leurs dit Au revoir, ils tenteront de me retenir._

_Ce ne sera pas un Au revoir, mais un Adieu, ma décision est prise._

_Je ne sert à rien, franchement, je n'ai aucun talent ! Ah si, je fais chier Tête de Mort. _

_Ouai, elle me déteste, et puis, elle le dit assez souvent._

_C'est dommage, à force, j'avais finit par l'apprécier. _

_Tu sais, au fond, je crois que j'aurais voulut que ça se passe autrement. _

_Pouvoir compter sur mon frère, quelque soit le problème, et qu'il compte sur moi._

_Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est ce pas ? _

_Si tu savais comme je regrette. _

_J'aurais voulut te dire que je voudrais que tu me rendes visite, une fois dans le « vrai monde », mais, même si au fond je le souhaite, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les demi-dieux, les dieux, les monstres, et vous... Et puis, qui sais si quand tu viendra, je ne serais pas déjà mort. _

_Mais, je voulais que tu saches, que même si j'étais désagréable avec toi, bah, t'étais pas totalement naze comme frère. _

_Et puis, même si t'es qu'une Cervelle d'algue, au fond, ma vie serait bien triste sans toi._

_Profites de ce que je vais écrire, parce que plus jamais tu ne le reverra._

_Je t'aime, grand frère._

_Daemon._

_PS : Les frères Alatir préparent une nouvelle blague, fait attention _»

Percy sortit de son bungalow en courant, torse nu. Il priait pour que son frère, son idiot de frère n'ai pas déjà quitté le camp. Parce qu'une fois la barrière franchie, il sortirait de sa vie, à tout jamais.

Percy s'en voulait, il aurait du être un meilleur frère, peut être que tout aurait été mieux, si seulement il avait su.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, et vite.

Son frère se trouvait devant le Pin de Thalia, observant le monde extérieur. Bientôt, il en ferait de nouveau partit.

Percy s'arrêta à son niveau et posa une main sur son épaule. Daemon se retourna, surpris, et légèrement en colère.

« **Bordel, Jackson, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ?! Tu sais compter jusqu'à cinq au moins ?! **»

Percy sourit, son frère restait le même. Il le pris dans ses bras

« **Moi aussi je t'aime, petit frère **»

Le jeune homme fut surpris et rougis légèrement, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de paroles et de gestes.

« **Tss, crétin...Dit pas ce genre de chose à un mec, surtout à ton frère !** »

Il était gêné, et Percy éclata de rire et s'éloigna un peu, avant de lui tendre la main.

« **Allez viens, frangin, on rentre à la maison** »


End file.
